Dream Come True
by aWildSheepChase
Summary: What I really means to be a part of the furry fandom. Featuring YouTubers/Fursuiters Majira Strawberry, Echo, Telephone, and Isabelle! Please review if you'd like to see more of this!
The truck finally slowed to a stop after a several hour journey. The two Furries inside became steadily more impatient.

"Okay guys, this is starting to creep me out now... Where am I?" Majira Strawberry stepped forward with his paws stretched in front of him, touching the walls of the truck's interior. The blindfold over his eyes was starting to be too much for the furry fox to bare.

Beside him, the dragon angel squeaked and wiggled.

"Wait, did I just hear Telephone?" Majira asked.

"Please be patient," said a voice. "Your blindfolds will be removed shortly."

"Thank goodness!" Chirped Telephone.

The back door of the truck was opened and the two Furries were lead outside.

"Count to ten," the voice spoke up. "Then you may remove your blindfolds."  
Silently, the person who spoke hurried into truck and drove away.

Together, the Furries counted to ten, then tore off their blindfolds.

"Oh my gosh..." Majira gasped, putting his paws up on his face. "I know the advertisement said "we will make your wildest dream come true", but I never imagined they would do something like this!"

Telephone cheeped and danced in place, her long tail swaying with behind her.

Laid out before the two Furries was the wonderland known as Zootopia; the streets were filled with animals driving their automobiles, the sidewalks packed with anthropomorphic pedestrians.

"No waaaaay!" Majira turned in place, taking in the sights and sounds. "I can't believe it! This is really real!"

"My dream has come true." Telephone squeaked out contently. She then planted herself on the sidewalk and purred; animals moved around her on both sides: she became like Moses, parting the sea of animals.

Majira jumped up and down in place. "Come on! Let's go do some sight seeing!"

"Nope." Replied Telephone, snuggling her head down against her chest. She continued purring and making happy noises.

A giraffe thought this was cute and squatted down beside Telephone, then proceeded to take a picture with his phone. "Say cheese!"

"Breeee~!"

Pictures! Of course! How else could they document this day? Majira checked his costume, searching, searching... "Found it!" He held his iPhone up high in triumph. He reversed the camera and held his phone far ahead of himself, getting as many animals of Zootopia as he possibly could. Then took the picture.

After posing with several dogs, a buffalo, a monkey, and two panda bears, Majira Strawberry took hold of Telephone's paw and ran with her towards the Police Department.

"We can't end this day until we've seen Judy and Nick-" the fox furry explained. "Agreed?"

Telephone nodded seriously. "Agreed!" She chirped.

Chief Bogo appeared to be waiting for them at the steps of the building. Of course, he wasn't really expecting them. But he greeted them with a cheerless "good morning" all the same.

Majira and Telephone exchanged looks. They read each other's thoughts: Bogo really wasn't exciting. So the Furries ran by Bogo and straight up to the reception's desk, where a large cheetah waited to shower them with genuine love and care.

"Good morning, friends! Or should I say afternoon? Oh well! Welcome, all the same!" Clawhauster gave the Furries a kind smile, neverminding Majira's unreal appearance and Telephone's uniqueness; He loved them all the same.

"Hello!" Squeaked the demon angel.

"It's so nice to meet you!" The fox furry put a paw to his chest. "I'm Majira Strawberry, and this," he gestured, "is Telephone!"

Telephone gave a low curtsy, little wings flapping, sounds bubbling out of her.

"Mm... I like strawberries... And Telephone...? That's an unusual name." Clawhauster leaned his elbows on the desk, supporting his head in his paws. "I like it..."

"We're actually here to see officer Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps." Majira spoke up. "We don't have an appointment, we just..." He looked at Telephone, who stared straight back, wiggling excitedly. "We just really want to see them."

Clawhauster nodded, saying, "That's no problem; I'll page them right now."

"Oh, would you? Thank you so much!" The red fox clapped his paws together and faced Telephone. "I can't wait!"

"Me neither!" Chimed Telephone. "This is so much fun!"

"Oh! Clawhauster? Can we get a picture with you?"

The cheetah looked surprised. "Why, me? You really want me in your picture?"

"Sure we do!" Cried Telephone.

"Come on, big guy!" Majira gestured and the trio stood close together at the desk. "Cheeeeeeeeese~"

"Breeeeee~"

A few minutes later, Telephone, Majira Strawberry, and Clawhauster were all caught up watching cute cat videos on YewTube. They didn't, at first, notice the other Furries entering the ZPD.

Firstly, there was Echo: A black and white creature with rad red hair. Beside her walked the gloriously white Isabelle; the quad-suit unicorn.

Echo stopped walking and stared. "Majira?" She called in question.

The red fox turned quickly at the sound of his friend's voice. "No way, Echo!? You're here too? Oh my gosh, we could almost start our own furry parade now!"

"Man, I have so many butterflies right now it's just... Urgh!" Echo laughed, taking hold of Majira's paws.

The Furries gathered in the lobby, chattering happily with one another, sharing pictures and laughter. Hearts pounding, they all agreed that this was possibly the best day ever.

Isabelle began to trot in a wide circle, pacing the floor. Telephone, chirping, quickly chased the unicorn, following right at her tail.

Smiling, Majira took their picture.

All at once, the four friends were approached by Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde.

"Hello folks," Judy waved a paw. "What can I do for you?"

"You can do me." Echo replied.

The Furries laughed, pushing each other like shy children.

"No can do, partner." Judy glanced at Nick uncertainly, then turned her attention to the other fox. "I was told you asked for us personally."

"Yes, oh yes," breathed Majira. "We all- all of us- we just love you so much. It's such an honor to meet you."

"It's an honor just being here." Added Echo.

"I love it here." Squeaked Telephone. "And I love you." She leaned forward and brushed her nose against Judy's.

Officer Hopps laughed kindly and stepped back.

"I'm going to have to ask you to not do that again." Nick told the demon angel dragon. "Please."

"Ooo, someone's jealous!" Majira teased.

"Speak for yourself!" Echo grinned. "I know you want that fox butt."

Telephone wiggled, then cheeped. "That's a dirty joke."

Isabelle stepped between the animals and the Furries, making herself known to both parties. In silence, they waited for her to speak.

Instead, Isabella broke out in dance: she starting trotting and sliding across the floor; everybeast in the room couldn't help but what the elegant unicorn preform.

"Wow, look at that!" One canine cried.

"It's a unicorn!" Breathed a hedgehog.

Clawhauster held his phone up in the air while it played Try Everything by Gazelle. The unicorn times her steps perfectly to the rhythm of the song.

Nick and Judy cheered encouragingly.

Casting a look at one another, Majira and Echo grabbed one another's paws and started to dance as well; a wild, spontaneous motion.

Meanwhile, Telephone sat down beside Clawhauster and reviewed a good scratching behind the ears. She couldn't physically feel this, but the gesture was appreciated; she purred loudly, a smile unseen on her face.

None of the police officers understood why a dance party had suddenly broke out, but no one was complaining. The sun was shining outside, and everyone was happy.

Today was turning out to be a really good day. As furries and animals alike stood together as equals, they each wondered on what the future would bring. 


End file.
